Tubing is widely used in industries for conveying liquids and gases of all types and is convenient for use in construction and other environments. For example, copper evaporator tubes are typically used in chillers because it is easily bendable and may be formed to fit into the space that may be available. Tube cutters are used to cut damaged copper evaporator tubes to remove rough edges of the tubes, thereby allowing the copper tubes to be pulled through a tubesheet, and subsequently removed and replaced in the field.